


2012 Advent Drabbles

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012 Advent drabbles. </p><p>Fics not included in the collection (posted elsewhere):<br/>Day 6: Recreated: http://archiveofourown.org/works/585575<br/>Day 12: Turned: http://archiveofourown.org/works/591644<br/>Day 25: Ultimatum: http://archiveofourown.org/works/608481</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To the Victor...

Title: To the Victor...  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Animated  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters:  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 1! Oilslick/Bumblebee-->Worst luck ever.  
Words: 473  
  
Bumblebee was the least happiest bot on all of Cybertron. At least he told himself that repeatedly as he pushed himself further into the corner of his cell. He hadn’t seen any of his teammates in cycles. Not since they had been dragged away. In Optimus’ case kicking and screaming. He couldn't blame boss-bot much. He’d be kicking and screaming too if Megatron tried to boot handle him like that.  
  
He tried to make himself as small as possible each time a Con would stop in front of the cell and stare at him. It happened far too frequently for his comfort. The big bots looming over him, their shadows nearly eclipsing what light was left, and then they would leave, going to another cell. Occasionally he would see them go past with a Bot in tow. Not the most comforting of sights. He dreaded the day that he was that Bot.  
  
Some times, if he strained his audials he could hear the prisoner on the right side humming to himself, and the prisoner on the left pacing. It was the only thing that let him know that he was not alone. He wondered who they were, but no matter how much he yelled or pounded on the walls they never answered, and in the end if would only bring the guards attention, something he didn’t want.  
  
Finally, after some immeasurable amount of time a Con stopped in front of his cell, and did not leave. The mech was a cyclebot, but as different from Prowl as could be, all black and a sickly green. Bumblebee shrieked, diving at the mech as the door to his cell slid open.  
  
Oilslick caught the minibot easily, and lifted him bodily, chuckling. “Looks like I got a live one,” He laughed, tucking Bee under and arm like so much luggage. Bumblebees struggles only seemed to amuse the sciencebot more.  
  
He strode down the hallway, struggling mini in hand, and all Bumblebee could do was scream and think that it was the end for him.  
  
“Put me down you glitch-head.” Bumblebee yowled loudly, seemingly oblivious to the scene he was making, and how the other prisoners stared at him and his captor. “You aren’t going to make me your science experiment. I---I---I’ll make you sorry for this.”  
  
Oilslick only snorted, “Doubt it. Now be a good little breeder and behave.”  
  
Bumblebee’s engine stalled, and stuttered. “Whhaaaat?!?!” He hoped he had heard wrong, but he knew he had not. He struggled anew, kicking and screaming, but it did no good.    
  
The hallways seemed to go on for an eternity. By the time they reached their destination Bumblebee was well and truly lost. He barely paid attention to the room he was taken to. All he could do was glare at the bot and dread what was to come.


	2. Far and Above

Title: Far and Above  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters:  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 2! Hound/Trailbreaker -> pining for a noble  
Words: 136  
  
Trailbreaker watched his mate watch the noble they both worked for and could only sigh inside. He never once regretted bonding to the bot. He loved Hound, he really did. But his preoccupation was perplexing at best. He did not understand the other bots obsession with noblebot Mirage, and truthfully it hurt him deeply. All he wanted was Hounds love. He did not think it was too much to ask for.  
  
The noblebot was so very high above them, a denizen of one of the lofty towers. Trailbreaker and Hound were both keepers of the cyberhounds on said nobles estate. It was a job that they both loved. Trailbreaker was content with it and his station in life, and he could not understand why Hound could not...just be the same way. It broke his spark.  
  



	3. Dreams

Title: Dreams  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters:  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 3! First Aid/Optimus Prime  
Words: 180  
  
Optimus came out of recharge feeling off and groggy. “Whaaat?” He tried to sit up, and looked around in confusion. There was an energon drip in his arm, and a slew of cables leading up into a monitor. He had never felt so sore or stiff in his entire life.  
  
“Good to see you finally up,” a medic said, as he walked into the room, “I’m First Aid. I’ll be treating you. You gave us quite a scare.” He said, “I suppose I should let you know Elita-1 and Sentinel Prime were also rescued from the organic planet. They weren’t as banged up as you were though.”  
  
Optimus looked at him blankly, “What? I’m not sure...I don’t know what you are talking about. I was on Earth with Sari, Prowl...I...”  
  
“It was just a dream Optimus.” First Aid said, patting his hand. “You took quite a hit to the processor.” He smiled kindly. “Unfortunately confusion like this often happens after that kind of trauma.”  
  
“It seemed so real.” Optimus said, falling back against the mesh. “So very real.”


	4. Untitled

Title: Untitled  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Errr....I don’t even know. O_O  
Pairings/Characters:Skywarp/Rumble  
Notes: Advent Day   
Prompt: "It's called a nipple, jackass" Via Cam.   
  


Skywarp watched the vid, half mesmerized, “Those bumpy things sure do bounce.” He leaned in closer to the screen, poking it with his index finger to illustrate his point. “Those bumpy things on the bumpy things are kinda neat. Humans have the oddest anatomy.” </span>

Rumble shook his head, and finally facepalmed,” We’ve been over this, it's called a nipple, jackass"

Skywarp glared.

Rumble glared back.

“Whatever. I still like them.” Skywarp said, shrugging, and walked away.

  



	5. Hot and Bothered

Title: Hot and Bothered  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Cybertronian heat cycle. Why...I dunno.  
Pairings/Characters:Optimus/Blaster  
Notes:  Advent Day 5.   
Prompt:"Don't you have someone else you need to be doing?" via Cam.

 

Blaster sidled up to Optimus purring, “Hey bossbot, how’s it hangin’.” </span>

Optimus Prime frowned, doing a double take. Heat radiated off of the cassette carrier. Far more heat than was normal. Optimus sighed inside, it would figure. Blaster wasn’t the only one going through heat, although he was, decidedly, the most clingy. He hung on to Optimus’ arm like a barnacle. "Blaster, don't you have someone else you need to be doing? Jazz? Anyone?"

Blaster only whimpered, clinging harder and reaching for Optimus' codpiece.

The large bot sighed, hefted up Blaster under one arm and hauled him to the medbay. He would let ratchet deal with this one.


	6. A Helper

Title: A Helper  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse:G1 (ish)  
Series:None  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None.  
Pairings/Characters:First Aid/Grimlock  
Notes: Advent Day # 7  
Prompt:"Please tell me that you sanitized that first..." from Camfield.  
  
“Me grimlock help you First Aid,” the dinobot declared loudly, making the small red and white ‘bot flinch despite himself.    
  
“Grimlock, that’s really sweet of you bu----”  
  
“Me Grimlock not sweet. Me Grimlock a helper,” the dinobot declared, poking at the surgical equipment laid out on a tray.   
  
“Really, I appreciate your help, Grimlock. But, I don’t think---really I don’t need you to---Please tell me that you sanitized that first..." he finally bit out, watching the dinobot shove equipment into the drawers in a seemingly random order. First Aid could only sigh. Grimlock meant well, but he was making triple the work for him.   
  
“Me Grimlock not know what you first Aid talking about.”   
  
“So I surmised,” First Aid said, hoping the dinobot would grow bored of “helping” soon and be on his way.


	7. Vacation

Title: Vacation  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1(ish)  
Series:None  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters: Beachcomber, Skyfire, Perceptor, Wheeljack  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: TF-speed writing: Advent Day 9! Prompt #3:[ http://www.designnation.de/Media/Galerie/479b79a0ae4c1,First-Snow.jpg](http://www.designnation.de/Media/Galerie/479b79a0ae4c1,First-Snow.jpg)  
Words: 229  
  
Beachcomber and the crew of the Valor had landed on the third moon of Archa Seven, Mneme, nearly five cycles ago. The moon had long ago been terra-formed by an ancient, organic race that had long since vacated the system. That had Perceptor’s complete attention, much to Beachcomber’s amusement. Once the sciencebot got something on his processor he was like a cyberhound. One track processor. But he always came up with the most brilliant findings when he was in that frame of processing.     
  
“You know, letting him out of our sight, was a bad idea.” Skyfire said, towering over the minibot. “We’ll be lucky if we can drag him away.”   
  
Beachcomber, shrugged, more amused than anything. “This IS supposed to be a vacation, just chill and let him do his thing.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s not like he’s Wheeljack, and we have to worry about him making the planet explode,” Skyfire agreed, just loudly enough that that particular scientist could hear him.   
  
“I heard that, you glitch,” Wheeljack yelled, earfins flashing pink in amusement. He went back to unpacking their equipment, and ignoring them.   
  
Beachcomber only smiled, they all needed some downtime. He turned, watching Archa Seven and Aiode, the smallest of the planets moons, rise over the horizon. He could stay there for a hundred vorns and still not discover everything, at least it seemed so to the little sciencebot.


	8. Through Other Mirrors

Title: Through Other Mirrors  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Shattered Glass  
Series:Shattered Glass AU. Yes. I’m writing an AU of an AU. Optronix never became Optimus, instead he bonded with Starscream. The war never happened, but there is still unrest. =O  
Rating: T  
Warnings: kidnapping! implied violence.   
Pairings/Characters: Ultra Magnus, Starscream, Optronix, Megatron, Soundwave, Heatwave.  
Notes: Not mine!!! Prompt suggested by Phoenix. <3   
Prompt: Advent Day #9 ! Optronix never became Optimus in shattered glass but remained a neutral data clerk and is given to SG Ultra Magnus after he is captured.  
Words: 726  
  
Optronix had steered clear of the Autobot movement as much for his sake as Starscream’s. What he had not counted on was being snatched as he was leaving the library, where he worked in Crystal City. He shivered in his bonds as he looked around the dark room where he was shoved and tried to formulate a plan, unfortunately his processor kept circling back to Starscream. His lover was never going to even know what happened to him. A whimper was wrung out of his vocalizer at the thought. He had been taken as he left for home the night before. It had been late in the cycle and Starscream would have been waiting for him at their flat.       
  
Instead he was here, weak from the stasis cuffs and---he looked around, shrinking in on himself---in someone’s berthroom.  This did not bode well in any way.   
  
The door finally slid open, and a large red and blue bot stalked inside. “Optronix, I’ve been watching you for a long time,” the mech said, red optics glittering. He reached out for Optronix, and the purple and black bot shrunk away.   
  
“Stay away from me,” the librarian bit out, trying to wiggle away. All he accomplished was to fall over onto the berth.   
  
“Oh, I don’t think I will,” Ultra Magnus laughed, “I have plans for you.”   
  
Optronix’s optics went wide, taking in the skull-like faceplates that were now far too close to his own. He did not want anything to do with any plans this bot had, regardless of what they were.   
  
Unfortunately...  
  
It did not look like he was going to have an choice.  
  
Ultra Magnus’ lip-plates descended on his own, leaving Optronix cringing inside. He reached out for Starscream with their bond, sorrow filling him.   
  
He felt Starscream surge through the bond, his query not in words but in feelings. Worry, fear, and yes, love, flooded through the bond making Optronix shake.   
  
Ultra Magnus growled above him, slapping him across the faceplates. The mech’s skeletal faceplates filling with rage. “You are talking to him aren’t you? Well...don’t count on it to last. Ratchet has figured out how to sever bonds, so don’t think I will allow you to keep that one.”   
  
“No...please...” Optronix’s optics widened in shock. The mech was clearly deranged. Panic flowed through the bond, and he could only hope that Starscream would find him in time.   
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
The mathematician looked at his friend and shook his head, “Starscream, surely you are mistaken.”    
  
“No, I’m not. Someone took him. I only get flashes through our bond, but he’s really scared, Megatron. Do you---could you help me find him?”    
  
Megatron looked thoughtful. “I might know a mech that could help.”  
  
Starscream nodded, looking miserable as he watched Megatron get on the video com.   
  
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Starscream had never met Soundwave, but Megatron talked about him enough. He tried not to stare, carrier mechs were rare enough, and the bot with him was equally strange. He said his name was Heatwave.   
  
“So, what have you found?” Megatron asked without preamble.   
  
“Dude, I thought you were going to give me something hard,” Soundwave shrugged, “Heatwave and I found the mech, we’re rockin’ it so chill.” He pulled up a map of Crystal City on the vid screen. “We can slip in all stealth like and get your main mech back,” he said.   
  
“Oh, thanks,” Starscream said weakly, his optics wide.   
  
“Don’t worry, man, we’ll get him back for you.”   
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
It was an easy enough job for Soundwave and Heatwave to track Optronix’s location. It was less easy to break in and free him. Ultra Magnus, the bot that had taken him, had built up a small militia. For what, Starscream was not altogether clear on. Clearly the mech was mad. That he had taken another’s bondmate only proved it to be so.   
  
Heatwave lead them through the compound, to where Optronix was being held, and in the end Optronix saved himself. They found him as he was hacking the doors lock, Ultra Magnus bound and knocked offline on the berth.   
  
Optronix smiled brilliantly, nearly tackling Starscream when the door opened revealing his mate and his rag-tag group of rescuers. “I’ve never been so glad to see you in my life,” the librarian declared, and kissed Starscream as if his life depended on it.


	9. Revert

Title: Revert  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Shattered Glass AU  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters:Optimus/Megatron  
Notes: Not mine!!! Prompted by Phoenix. <3  
Prompt: Advent Day # 10. SG Optimus is wounded, SG Megatron rescues him and Optimus ends up reverting to Orion Pax.  
Words: 288  
  
Megatron looked down at the shattered chestplates below. It would have been so easy to crush the exposed spark in his hand. Instead, he grabbed the Matrix, cursing as the things tentacles clung to the prone bot, and his own arms. Finally, he ripped it away, flinging it wide. It smashed against a half-broken wall, shattering entirely.     
  
The mech below him seemed to shrink until he was looking down on the librarian, rather than the war-lord he had become.   
  
Optronix’s optics flickered on, looking up in confusion. “Where am I?” he said, voice quavering.   
  
Megatron looked down on him, pity in his optics. He thought for a moment that it would have been far more kind to deactivate the bot. He had so much to make up for. Instead he offered his hand, spark skipping when Optronix readily accepted it.   
  
“We have much to discuss I fear, and far more to fix.” Megatron finally said, a smile tugging at his lips when Optronix’s hold on his hand grew tighter if anything.   
  
“I have done horrible things, haven’t I?” he frowned, looking up. “It’s in here,” he said tapping his helmet, “but it is like some horrible flux...I really did those---”  
  
“I’m afraid so,” Megatron said giving Optronix a worried look.   
  
“You should have deactivated me.” Optronix said, echoing Megatron’s earlier thought. “I---I can’t fix this. I just---”    
  
“Yes, you have much to make up for.” Megatron shrugged. “We’ll just take it one thing at a time.” His optics flicked to the purple mech’s face plates, and then to his damaged chest. “It’s all any of us can do.” He put his arm around Optronix, he knew they made a pair as they limped off the battlefield together.


	10. Never the Jealous Type

Title: Never the Jealous Type  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Violence. Major Character Death.  
Pairings/Characters: Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Soundwave.   
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 11!  Norah Jones - Miriam: [http://www.yourepeat.com/watch/?v=MZgkClKE6hQ&feature=youtube_gdata](http://www.yourepeat.com/watch/?v=MZgkClKE6hQ&feature=youtube_gdata) and the lyrics: <http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/norahjones/miriam.html>  
Words: 295  
  


Prowl hummed, leaning over the blue bot, tracing the planes of his uncovered face. “Such a pretty mech, Soundwave,” he had long since cut away the mech’s facemask, “I can understand why he betrayed me. I can. I’m not even normally a jealous bot.” His lips curled into a little smile. </span>

“Soundwave: Di---”

“Don’t lie to me, Soundwave.” Prowl said, still smiling. “Jazz has already been punished for his---indiscretion.” The words sounded hollow to Prowl’s audials. He had left Jazz in their berthroom, neck cording nearly cut through. The energon was staining his hands. Prowl’s lips curled tighter. “Just don’t fight it. I don’t really want to hurt you,” he said raising the energon blade, and cutting into the tape deck’s chest plates. “But you have to pay for what you did. For what you have driven me to. Did you think it was all a game? Is that what is was to the two of you?” His voice stayed even, as if it was an everyday conversation.

The blade bit deep, leaving Soundwave keening. His optics flared bright with pain. “Prowl: mad,” he finally bit out, and screamed when Prowl’s claws bit into the edge of his chestplates and ripped them away, leaving the mech’s spark exposed.

Prowl touched the raw and torn metal, smiling. “Goodbye, Soundwave.” He said, and plunged the blade in. Soundwave screamed, his spark brightening for one moment before it dimmed, guttered, and finally went dark.

Prowl backed away, still holding the blade, until it fell from nerveless digits to clatter to the floor. He looked at Soundwave’s greying frame for what seemed like an eternity before he pinged Red Alert, only sending his coordinates. Finally, he let himself fall to the floor, strutlessly, and waited. It was almost over...


	11. Assistance

Title: Assistance   
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Voyeurism. Sticky Sex. Matrabation.   
Pairings/Characters: Prowl/Red Alert  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 13! Red Alert/Prowl - That is way smaller than I thought it would be-prompted by Camfield.  
Words: 429  
  
  
Red Alert blinked at the screen thinking he was seeing things for the briefest moment. He blinked, leaned closer to the monitor, and his processor felt like it was going to fritz.  
  
Prowl wasn’t...  
  
He...couldn’t be.  
  
He leaned in a bit closer, nearly pressing his nasal plating to the screen, squinted his optics and offlined them for a moment. No...he definitely was. Red Alert hmm’d, and considered a course of action.  
  
It was clear that Prowl needed a good interface from the desperate way he moved his fingers in and out his valve. Red Alert watched in fascination as Prowls doorwings flickered and fluttered. It was mesmerized. And finally his optics alighted on Prowl’s spike. It was---not as large as he expected, far from it, but he was not too worried about that, never being a valve mech himself. His brow plates knitted together for a moment before he finally decided to go to the Praxian. He was more than willing to help with THAT problem.  
  
The question was, did Prowl want help from him?  
  
He strode down the hallway, stopping in front of Prowl’s doorway, and punched in the over-ride, slipping inside. Prowl didn’t hear him, far too wrapped up in chasing after his overload to notice much of anything.  
  
If anything the fluttering doorwings was far more alluring accompanied by the little moans the escaped the Praxian’s vocalizer.  
  
“Prowl?” Red Alert finally said, optics lidded as he watched from the entryway.  
  
Prowl froze, stiffening, His optics wide, and bright as he turned to where Red Alert was watching.  
  
The normally erudite Praxian seemed at loss for words as once, his processor stalled, and a whimper left his vocalizer. “Red---you---you shouldn’t be here?”  
  
Red Alert snorted, moving closer, Prowl radiated heat, his fans laboring through it, if anything it intensified the cloying scent the Praxian was exuding. It was a scent that Red Alerts chemo-sensor suite immediately identified, and it explained so very much. “You could have gone to Ratchet. He could have eased some of the...symptoms.”  
  
Prowl’s fan’s stuttered. “I didn’t---I’ve never.”    
  
Red Alert vented softly. It was easy enough to forget how young Prowl was, not much older than Bumblebee really, for all that he acted vorns the yellow bots elder. It probably never occurred to anyone that Prowl had never made it through his first heat. “Mmm...I see. Then let me help you.” He reached out, ghosting a hand across Prowl’s back, his pert aft, and finally along the rim of the Praxian’s valve. “I’ll make it all better, I promise.”  
  



	12. Collection

Title: Collection  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters: Ratchet, Skyfire, Wheeljack, Perceptor  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 14!  pornstar*Wheeljack - Engineers Gone Wild  
Words: 185  
  
“What are you two gawking at?” Ratchet asked craning his neck as he tried to see what Perceptor and Skyfire were staring so intently at on the datapad. He got a flash of white and green, but they moved it away far too fast for him to see what they were so focused on.  
  
“Nothing...nothing at all.” Skyfire said, optics going wide. “Just...ah...an old datapad.”  
  
“From my collection.” Perceptor deadpanned. Collection of what, Ratchet wasn’t sure.  
  
The medic made a sour face and plucked the datapad right out of the other bots hands, and stared. “You---oh dear Primus. What--wait a klick....is that Wheeljack?”  His optics fritzed and went white for a nanosecond. “Dear Primus...I think I’m going to have to have a talk with him.”  
  
Perceptor snickered, “Just a talk?”  
  
Ratchet glared, stomping off, taking the datapad with him.  
  
“Wait a moment, that isn’t yours!” Perceptor squeaked, and would have chased after him had Skyfire not grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.  
  
“Might want to just let that one go, Percy.” He knew that look on Ratchet’s face.


	13. Medical Endeavour

Title: Medical Endeavour  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1 AU  
Series: All’s Fair  
Rating: M  
Warnings: None  
Pairings/Characters: Bluestreak/First Aid  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 15! Bluestreak/First Aid - pussy (prompted by Camfield)  
Words: 204  
  
  
First Aid stared at the gunner sitting on the medical berth, kicking his legs out impatiently. If he didn’t know better he would say that Bluestreak was getting hurt on purpose. It was the third time this week. “Lay back and let me have a look.”  
  
Bluestreak whined, “It hurts.” It was beginning to be common practice, he put his peds up in the stirrups, still whining as he retracted his panel and First Aid inserted the speculum, stretching him wide.  
  
First Aid nearly lost his composure as he examined the burnt out nodes closest to the valves edge. “Should I even ask what you’ve been...these look like shock stick burns.”  
  
Bluestreak whined a little louder. “They might be.”  
  
“Might be. Right. I think I might need to teach you something that won’t...do this...” First Aid said, already gathering the materials to fix the nodes.  
  
Bluestreak wiggled his hips, whimpering for an entirely different reason. “You’d do that to me?”  
“Of course I would,” the medic hummed, as he hummed the area and beginning to work. “After these integrate. We’ll give it a go.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Of course. I’ll bring the ropes.” First Aid laughed, before turning his attention of fixing his patient.


	14. At the End

Title: At the End  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1  
Series: None  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Sticky. Slavery.  
Pairings/Characters: Prowl/Starscream  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 16! Starscream/Prowl - Bend over (prompted by Camfield)  
Words: 241  
  
  
Prowl vented softly, taking the energon tray through the entryway and into the laboratory where Starscream was working. He moved quietly as possible, hoping that the mech that was now his master would not notice him. Or at least not turn attention on him enough to make things miserable for him. It was a constant worry since he had been brought here in chains.   
  
Crimson optics flicked across his plating. Judging. Prowl had made sure to check himself in the mirror before bringing Starscream his morning energon. The Vosian prince did not tolerate his property being less than pristine---unless he made it so himself. Just one more humiliation on the mountainful that Prowl had to endure. He wondered, for the millionth time, why Starscream had chosen him.  
  
“Come here,” Starscream purred, a tone that Prowl had long since grown wary of. He watched the Praxian with half lidded optics until Prowl sat the tray down and moved within grabbing distance.  
  
Grab he did, leaving Prowl gasping as he was pushed to the desk, pressure applied between his wings. He resisted one moment before he was bent over Starscream’s work area, the larger mech pressing into him. “Such lovely wings,” he crooned, digits plucking the joints until a whimper left Prowl’s vocalizer. “Now open up for me.”  
  
Prowl offlined his optics, giving in. Cool air wafted against his valve, leaving him tingling despite himself. He hoped it would be over soon enough.  
  



	15. A Caring Hand

Title: A Caring Hand  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: K  
Warnings/Content: Fluff.  
Pairings/Characters: Wheeljack/Bluestreak  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 17! Wheeljack/Bluestreak - I'll take care of you (prompted by Camfield)  
Words:  
  
The sciencebot was exhausted, nearly ready to drop into recharge where he stood. Sadly this was nothing new to Bluestreak’s experience. His bondmate was horrible about over-extending his resources. He moved behind the mech, steering him away from his lab. To say that they stumbled down the hall would not be an exaggeration. Wheeljack leaned heavily on Bluestreak, optics half shuttered.  
  
“Where are we going?” Wheeljack finally asked, optics growing heavier by the moment.  
  
“To our rooms, sweetspark, don’t worry I will take care of you. I always do, don’t I? I’d like to think so,” Bluestreak rambled on, as he guided his mech through their doorway.  
  
Wheeljack smiled blithely behind his mask as Bluestreak pushed him down on the berth, and tucked the thermal blanket around him. His optics shuttered, and he fell into recharge within moments.


	16. Deliberation

Title: Deliberation  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: Animated  
Series:None  
Rating: M  
Warnings/Content: Bondage.  
Pairings/Characters: Perceptor/Cliffjumper  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 18! Perceptor/Cliffjumper - The only thing you're allowed to touch in here is me. (prompted by Camfield)  
Words:

Cliffjumper wiggled where he was bound, and offlined his optics. Heat poured off of his plating, and his spike was still sealed behind his panel. Constricted, and on the very edge of pain.

“You know the rules, Cliffjumper,” Perceptor’s dispassionate voice sounded from behind him. “The only thing you're allowed to touch in these rooms is me. I fear I will have to punish you,” Perceptor reasoned, laying a hand on Cliffjumper’s shoulder paldron. “But how?”

The red minibot shivered in anticipation. He had deliberately knocked over the test tubes. Sometimes it was the best way to get the sciencebots attention. After all in his view any attention was good attention, even if it ended with the scrape of bindings and the burr of a whip.


	17. Momentum

Title: Momentum  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content: Fluff.  
Pairings/Characters: Skyfire/First Aid  
Notes: Not mine!!! Set Prior to[ Enthusiastic](http://to-vos-and-back.livejournal.com/9088.html).  
Prompt: Advent Day 19! Skyfire/First Aid - You haven't said no yet (prompted by Camfield)  
Words: 143  
  
First Aid curled up on the shuttleformer’s chest, optics half-shuttered with pleasure. Skyfire’s cables were still jacked into his ports, all of them, leaving the hum of their systems vibrating between them. Skyfire purred underneath him, and just like that pleasure begin to build again, Skyfire’s field blooming open around him, showing First Aid just how desirable the shuttleformer found him.  
  
“You haven't said no yet...” the shuttleformer purred.  
  
“I’m thinking about it.” First Aid murmured. He wanted to say yes more than anything. They complimented each other in so many ways. The white shuttle made his spark flutter and burn bright. “Yes. Yes i will bond with you...if you will still have me,” he finished in a tiny voice. “I want you.”  
  
Skyfire smoothed a hand against his backplating, finally resting it on First Aid’s hip array. “I’ve always wanted you.”  
  



	18. Gifting

Title: Gifting  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: SG  
Series:None  
Rating: K  
Warnings/Content: l337? Only not really. XD  
Pairings/Characters: Hound/Ravage  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day ! SG!Ravage/Hound-I maed U a prezzy!  
Words: 138  
  
There were two things Hound was quite sure of. The first was that he was the Master of Fear. The second was that little white recordicon was as obsessed about being his friends as it was about Steeljaw.  
  
He found it disturbing at best, which would never do because of the first thing he knew. The Master of Fear just did not fear things. Period. The end.  
  
Only...  
  
He could not seem to stop the overwhelming feeling of dread when he found the package in the middle of his room, along with the accompanying note:  
  
I maed U a prezzy! U will <3 eet, bc of all teh feelz.  
Teh FEELZ!  
luff,  
Ravage <3  
  
Hound’s digits twitched, and he gave the present wide berth, utterly refusing to open it, or even touch it. So there it sat. Unloved, and unopened.


	19. Expediency

Title: Expediency  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content:  
Pairings/Characters:  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 21! Ratchet/Soundwave-Breaking down the wall of hate.  
Words: 200  
  
The end of the war had brought more changes than most were prepared for. There had been a movement to integrate the two forces together, which had ended in some strange bedfellows. Ratchet would firmly put himself and his mate in that category. Not that he had any regrets. Soundwave took his fits of temper in stride. His serenity calming Ratchet, and perhaps bringing out the best in the medic.  
  
Ratchet liked to think so in any case.  
  
Many of his friends had thought him mad when he had blithely accepted Soundwave’s courtship at the end of the war. He had other offers, sure, but none as politically advantageous for both sides.  
  
He was not the only officer who had forgone a love match for one of political expediency. Prowl for one, although the Praxian seemed happy enough with his Seeker mates.  
  
Ratchet shuttered his optics and moved closer to the warm frame beside him. It all worked out in the end. More than worked out. He found that there was no other place he would rather be. That is was just one more tie to bind their splintered race together, well he couldn't see the harm in that either.  
  



	20. Channel Surfing

Title: Channel Surfing  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content: None  
Pairings/Characters:Frenzy/Eject  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 21! Frenzy/Eject-I really hate sports.(prompted by Camfield)  
Words:126  
  
Frenzy flipped through the channels, grimacing. “How can they watch this slag?” The recordicon glared at the screen, curling against Eject. So many things had changed since the war ended.  
  
Unfortunately...  
  
A lack of good television programming was not one of those things.  
  
“Just leave it,” Eject laughed, wiggling closer to Frenzy, if that was even possible since they were plate to plate, armour pressed tightly against one another.  
  
“I just...ugh...I hate sports,” Frenzy whined, cycling back through the stations. “And---ugh. Boss and Ratchet are at it again. Sometimes...”  
  
Eject laughed, “Preaching to the choir, to steal the human’s saying. Blaster---”  
  
“I---don’t even want to know,” Frenzy pronounced, attention settled back on the television as the local news blared. Boring. But better than basketball.


	21. Work

Title: Work  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content: none  
Pairings/Characters:Primus/Huffer  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day 21! Primus/Huffer-It’s not THAT bad. (prompted by Camfield)  
Words: 120  
  
Huffer looked out at the rubble that was once Iacon’s oldest temple dedicated to Primus. He grunted and scowled, this was going to take vorns to clean up. It was, to put it mildly, a slagged up wreck. He shifted from ped to ped, a list of what they would need already being tallied to send on the the Prime.  
  
He startled when he felt the touch to his processor. Gentle at first and then more firmly.  
  
It can’t be that bad, child. It will get done when it does.  
  
If anything Primus’ gentle touch to the little bots processor made him more cross, if that was possible. “Easy for you to slagging say, he grunted and got to work.  
  



	22. A More Direct Approach

Title: A More Direct Approach  
Author(s): Dellessa  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content: Slash.  
Pairings/Characters: Prowl/Bluestreak/Prowl+Jazz  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt: Advent Day ! Prowl/Bluestreak/Prowl+Jazz-A whore’s fantasy made reality.(prompted by Camfield)  
Words: 287  
  
Jazz gawked at Bluestreak. It had been the last thing he expected out of the grey doorwingers vocalizer. “W-what?”    
  
“I guess that was direct, wasn’t it? So you don’t want to interface with us?”      
  
“I---what do you mean by us, Blue?” Jazz said, giving the Praxian a sideways glance.  
  
“Me, Smokey and Prowl. I thought you knew we were a trine...with the way you flirted with all three of us. Maybe I was reading the signals wrong,” Bluestreak continued on blithely, totally missing the gobsmacked look on Jazz’s face.  
  
“I thought you were with the twins?” Jazz said, giving Bluestreak an appraising look. He had things all wrong, apparently.  
  
“Oh, That. I woudln’t say I’m With them. I mean they are my friends, and sometimes I do crawl in their birth, but it’s all in good fun. Not that they aren’t very nice, or I don’t care about them. They just aren’t---well, you know...”  
  
Jazz really didn’t. “Yeah, sure---I...do want to...” His optics shuttered. He’d always imagined something like this happening. Well, with Prowl anyway. His spark pulsed hotly behind his chestplates just thinking about it. He had always had a passing fondness for their frame type. They had always been his favoured clientele in his previous profession. So many places to nibble on, to tweak. Those sensitive doorwings. He shivered at the thought of it.  
  
“So you will then? Great. I’ll tell the others. I’m sure they will be excited. We’ve wanted to ask you for a long time, we just---” Bluestreak shrugged, and leaned forward catching Jazz’s lip-plates against his own.  
  
The black and white mech melted against Bluestreak, optics fluttered offline as the kiss lingered. Jazz smiled against Bluestreak’s lip-plates in anticipation.  
  



	23. Smooth Criminals

Title: Smooth Criminals  
Verse: G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content: None  
Pairings/Characters: Blaster/Jazz  
Notes: Not mine!!! Advent day 22!  
Prompt: Blaster/Jazz- Smooth vibrations baby.(prompted by Camfield)  
Words:140  
  
Jazz swayed with the music, offlining his optics and losing himself to the beat. There were few things he found that he liked more than earth music. It had it’s own flavour. The rich beats and back rhythms haunted his night fluxes. Tattoed a staccato across his spark like no Cybertronian melody ever had. He didn’t have to open his optics to know when Blaster joined his dance, heated metal against his own. They swayed to the beat together, losing track of the kliks as they passed.  
  
Fans kicked on, a counterpoint burr to the rising crescendo of the music. Leaving Jazz feeling as though he was floating. Charge pulsing, he finally turned and fell into Blaster’s arms. “Just like old times, baby,” he whispered, visor flaring brightly for a moment with some unnamed emotion. Some things just defied labels.


	24. Battle Ready

Title: Battle Ready  
Verse:G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content:Violence  
Pairings/Characters: Elite Trine  
Notes: Not mine!!! Advent Day 23!  
Prompt:Seeker Trine - Fly high, aim true, fall hard.(prompted by Camfield)  
Words: 119  
  
They barreled through the thick of the battle, thunder cracking loudly announcing their presence. The repercussion in the air rattling the armour of the ground mech’s below. The air thick with their fear. The tide of battle turned as Starscream looked down, picking out fleeting bursts of purple far below as Skywarp flicked in and out of existence leaving deactivated shells falling to the ground in his wake.  
  
It was as much about psychology and intimidation as much as anything, and when Thundercracker roared through, his sonic boom bursting more than a few mech’s audials Starscream could only smile in anticipation.  
  
Fly high, aim true, fall hard. It had always been the motto of Vos, one he held dear.  
  



	25. Bedtime Stories

Title: Bedtime Stories  
Verse:G1ish  
Series:None  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Content: Sparklings  
Pairings/Characters: Ratchet, Grimlock, Swoop, Sludge, Snarl, Slag, Wheeljack.  
Notes: Not mine!!!  
Prompt:Ratchet/Grimlock - Call me daddy.(prompted by Camfield)  
Words:144  
  
Ratchet looked down at the giant t-rex head taking up most of his lap. Swoop, and Slag sandwiched him on one side, Sludged and snarl on the other. He briefly considered moving, but finally settled in letting his field soothe that of his creations.  
  
“Are they in recharge?” Wheeljack asked, peeking around the corner, headfins flashing a merry shade of yellow.  
  
“Thankfully. I got halfway through the datapad, and they were all out in a klik.” Ratchet’s lip plates twitched up in a little half smile. He had never thought he would have sparklings, much less five. He couldn't say that he was sorry, just sorry they had come to be in the middle of this war. It cut their sparkling hood short, no matter what he and Wheeljack did. No matter how much they tried to do the right thing by their sparks.  
  



End file.
